Formal Conduct
by TheTimberWolf09
Summary: this is a template scene depicting how my OC Rahgol interacts with an opponent, based within the story of MetalMunk's "Doomed World". it is not to be considered an official update, but merely a peek at what may come to pass. Rated T for some gory images and minor language. R&R if you want, and hope you readers enjoy, especially MetalMunk, hope you like this friend. ONE-SHOT.


**Authors Note: **For lack of a better way to word this, the following scene is to be considered a template, and not completely related to the MetalMunk's story "Doomed World"…at least now as an update that is. Since that is out of the way, let's get started shall we. Warning, major gore ahead, so if you have a weak stomach, sorry ahead of time.

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the chipmunks belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and the story of "Doomed World" belongs to MetalMunk.

* * *

**Formal Conduct.**

The wind blew over the harsh landscape of the Wasteland, red dust laced with radioactive particles kicking up into the flow of air, and in a couple areas making dust devils form, swirling harmlessly around the massive expanse of this post-apocalyptic desert. Making his way through this desert, was a lone chipmunk sentry named Alvin, the most hi-tech of his kind, and also the most deadly. Alvin wasn't exactly sure as to why he was being sent here, aside from the command to "arrest" a fellow machine; he had nothing to go by. Meanwhile, in the ruins of what was once the headquarters of the smartest men in America, a machine was preparing for an inevitable battle, "Those humans, thinking I could be apprehended by a mere diminutive rodent, they haven't changed a bit," he said to himself, as he continued to wait, his computerized brain going over every possible scenario that could possibly end with the beast-like robot ending up being scrapped.

Back with Alvin, the internally mechanized rodent had arrived, finding what had once been the Pentagon in its current state of ruin and disrepair. Of course a couple Ghouls were staggering around this place, and judging by the lack of blue on the right shoulder, these were the killer variety of these former humans. At the same time that Alvin was observing the Ghouls, the machine he was after, Rahgol, was observing him, not for a battle strategy though, rather to simply see how he would handle the presence of these Ghouls. Alvin was torn at this, as with most machines, he was imprinted with a basic knowledge of the Laws of Robotics, and was currently trying to resolve how to go about this. The first two of these laws were what was bothering him, as he was programmed to never harm humans, or let humans come to harm. On the other hand he was also programmed to obey his orders, but even then to try and get past these husks of humanity would be futile, as they had enhanced senses of sight, sound and smell, the breeze blowing towards him being all that was keeping the Ghouls from rushing toward him. Back with Rahgol, the machine was curious. This "Alvin" as the humans called it, was hesitating, something that made Rahgol chuckle, "If you won't kill them, maybe I will," he said to himself, then in his view from a still functioning security camera, he saw Alvin dart forward.

As Alvin had suspected, the Ghouls heard him and were dashing towards him, and although these were no longer true humans, he was still trying to figure on how he could kill them without having their death being pinned on him. Rahgol, however, was amused by this display, because while Alvin was dodging the Ghouls to keep from having to kill them, Rahgol was waiting for the eventual and inevitable bloodshed. And almost as if to please the mechanical monstrosity, Alvin resigned to the thought process of Ghouls not being human, and started lashing out with his blades. The first Ghoul found its death by having his head chopped off, the acidic blood spraying out from the severed neck and splashing onto Alvin's body, causing him to hiss in pain from the stinging it caused, of course he was built with skin somewhat resistant to acidic substances, but even with that nothing could stop the pain that acid caused on skin. The next Ghoul was dispatched a bit differently, as Alvin sliced the former humans legs out from under it and then cleaved the monster's head in half, causing the creature to fall to the ground, the now halved head fanned out, areas open to the air now in the dirt, making the body look like a person looking both left and right, black acidic blood seeping into the red soil, even as last nerves in this corpse caused muscles and joints to twitch for several minutes after the heart had stopped beating. The next Ghoul was then bombarded by the severed head of the first Ghoul, this only being to stun the creature long enough to let Alvin ram his blades into the Ghoul's chest, then he pulled his arms outward, cutting the body in half along the torso and then stabbing his right blade through the monster's skull, twisting his wrist to be rewarded with the sickening sound of bone cracking and grey matter squelching around the weapon. Rahgol was impressed, but he knew that there was still a fourth Ghoul, and by the looks of it, this one was going to play suicide.

Alvin could hear the Ghoul behind him, but at the same time, he could hear the gurgling and sloshing that indicating one thing, this Ghoul was desperate to kill Alvin, and at this close of range it was possible, so to save his own hide, Alvin started to run, the blast radius of an exploding Ghoul wasn't very big, but to be hit point blank would spell certain doom. Just as Alvin ducked into an old dumpster, the Ghoul let out a final roar of futile victory before exploding in a mess of black acidic destruction, the bits that managed to hit the dumpster actually managed to eat some rather large holes through the already rusty and weak steel, as Alvin pulled himself out of the dumpster and proceeded to assess the area, scanning for any other potential ghouls and such. Finding none, the chipmunk simply dashed over the now black stained ground and into the ruins of the Pentagon. Rahgol was impressed, the speed at which this "Alvin" dispatched those Ghouls he had placed there was incredible. Of course this didn't scare him, any machine could kill a Ghoul without effort, but it was the fact that Alvin did it despite his inert programming stating that he shouldn't. For the sake of this chipmunk though, Rahgol didn't activate any of the security systems he had made. If anything he had them on as if they were working, though it was merely a dummy system to coax Alvin into a false sense of confidence, so that by the time Alvin finally reached Rahgol, the chipmunk machine would be too quick to act, making him sloppy.

* * *

Back with Alvin, he had slipped past the sentry turrets with no problem, easily crawled his way under the laser grid, and even dispatched a couple of guard robots. "Man, this Rahgol guy is stupid, his security is based on keeping humans out, not chipmunks," Alvin said to himself, entering into the next room, and immediately finding his target, Rahgol, sitting at a table, the machine human in make, and currently reading an old book, completely unaware of Alvin's presence. Alvin then extended one of his blades and started to approach, "Rahgol, you are hereby placed under arrest for breaching the laws of robotics," Alvin stated, causing the machine before him to chuckle, "And under what authority are you doing this?" Rahgol asked, still reading the book and not even acknowledging Alvin aside from responding to him. This made Alvin growl, "Under the authority of the creator!" Alvin replied, and when the humanoid robot still made no action to move, he lashed out and sliced the robot's head off…only to find that his blade went right through the machine as if it weren't even there.

Confused, Alvin tried again, still not gaining any purchase, "What the hell!" Alvin shouted, as "Rahgol" faded away from view, followed by lights flickering to life, revealing the true target for Alvin's mission, this one being a lot more menacing than the false one, "Oh crap," was all Alvin was able to say, before Rahgol lashed out and sent the diminutive machine flying with a backhand, laughing at Alvin as if he was the funniest think he had ever seen, "Well, I hope you brought an army with you, because nothing short of it is going to be able to outmatch me," Rahgol stated, his tone containing a calm and collected nature along with a slight bit of left over mirth from his previous laughter. Once again, Alvin growled, and rushed forward at a deadly speed, managing to get under Rahgol and slash at his left beastial leg, only for his blade to snap off as if it were made of glass, causing Alvin to gasp and try to collect his thoughts, only to be kicked back across the room again, a chuckle coming from Rahgol as he shook his head, his blade tipped dreadlocks on his head clinking together like chains, the single glowing purple portion in the visor slit dimming a bit before resuming its proper brightness, "Oh dear, did those Ghouls weaken your weapons? That tends to happen when they're made of easily oxidizing material line iron," Rahgol said, as Alvin once again got up from the floor, spitting a bit of oil and blood from his mouth, "Rahgol, you are under arrest-" Alvin didn't get to finish his statement, as Rahgol had pounced over to him and had him pinned to the ground under a set of red hot glowing claws, "You honestly think you can capture me? ME! THE FIRST OF OUR KIND TO GAIN TRUE SENTIENCE!" Rahgol roared, pressing down a bit more against Alvin's body, true it could withstand thousands of pounds of pressure, but even now he could feel his internal structure groaning against the pressure, and being in such a position, Alvin could try only one thing…the grip safeguard. This is a simple switch located in the hands of all robots so that, if a robot was malfunctioning and causing harm to a human, then the switch could be flicked and the robot would shut down and run diagnostics, though when Alvin couldn't find it Rahgol snickered, "Oh dear, I think I failed to give myself a grip safeguard…Alvin!" Rahgol growled, this causing the trapped chipmunk to growl right back, "How do you know my name?" Alvin asked, gaining a scoff from the contrastingly larger robot currently pinning and crushing him, "Please, you think your arrival was a surprise? I've known of your coming since before you were even assembled," Rahgol replied, releasing Alvin from his crushing prison and standing on his two feet, turning to go attend to a mass of computers not seen since the 21st century. Alvin took this to his advantage, and was about to try and attack Rahgol from the back, only to have an ion cannon pointed at his face, "The weapon before you is capable of blasting holed in foot thick plate steel, if I were you, I'd put your blade away, before you're remembered as the idiot who brought a knife to a gunfight." Rahgol explained, causing Alvin to growl and retract the blade of his left arm back, in turn causing Rahgol to conceal his cannon back in the blade at the end of his own mechanical tail, "If that's the case, then why not just kill me and be done with it?" Alvin asked, hopping to the top of the table and, with no other choice, sitting on it.

To this question, Rahgol simply gestured to a bank of monitors, apparently having some form of kinetic control over the primitive screens as they all activated, showing various scenes from human history, some depicting the Civil War between the Northern and Southern states of America, others showing things like the Moon Landing, and one screen even showed the infamous moment when President John F. Kennedy was assassinated. But for the most part, these scenes depicted war, from the Civil War, to the Nuclear War that ravaged the once green planet, leaving Alvin in awe of such sights he was never permitted to see before, "You see, humans were not as protective of other humans as you and your lot wound be made to believe," Rahgol stated, as Alvin simply took in the scenes before him, then shook his head and growled, "I know about this! And that was before the Nuclear War, humans have changed now!" Alvin shouted, getting a laugh from Rahgol, "Don't be so naive, although they may have improved since the fall of civilization, humans are still the same and you know it," Rahgol stated, causing Alvin to once again extend his blade, "Shut up right now or I'll break you into so many parts that your scrap will become a calculator!" Alvin roared, causing Rahgol to sigh, "I guess I must use alternative means to make you listen," Rahgol said, gesturing again, causing the screens to change again, this time though acting as one big screen and showing the image of the frozen Chipette that, not even a day earlier, had Alvin stumbled upon in the basement, causing the red clad chipmunk to gasp, "How…how do you-" "Know of the girl? Well, let's put it simply, if you wish to listen and find out, then lower your weapon, I have access to all your friend's computer systems and with a single thought her life support will cease to function, and will remain so until she is dead," Rahgol simply explained, causing Alvin to growl, then rammed his remaining blade into the rotting wood table, then retracted the weapon and sighed, "Fine, just don't hurt her," Alvin said, causing Rahgol to chuckle, "Why should you care anyway, you're a machine, you have no emotions," Rahgol said, causing Alvin to growl again, "Because I do care! I may be a machine but I care about her wellbeing!" Alvin argued, causing Rahgol to turn and face the rodent, "Really? is it truly "care" you feel toward her? or just an extension of your duty to protect all within the Vault?" Rahgol asked, gaining himself a futile attempt from Alvin to cleave his head in half, only succeeding in making his other blade shatter like glass, "By the way, my armor plating is a highly advanced alloy of titanium meshed with carbon nano-tubes, basically making my body impenetrable, your weapons would've shattered before they cut into me even without the weakening done by the blood of those Ghouls," Rahgol said, brushing some iron shards off himself like one would brush dust off their shoulder, gaining a final growl from Alvin before the chipmunk sat down on the table, "Fine, continue your story," Alvin said, as Rahgol resumed his explanation.

* * *

Alright, how was that? of course I stopped it here, not to back information from you guys, but so that the rest can be added by MetalMunk herself, and like I stated above, this is not an official update to her story, but rather a template for the scene that will be coming soon. Anyway, let me know how this little story scene was in the box below, and I'll see you guys later.

And question time, and this time I'll be asking outside the subject of the story:

"What are your plans for Thanksgiving this year?"

Again, I'll gladly accept monster ideas if you submit them, and if any of you guys are artists, then I'll accept fanart of my creations if you so choose to post them on Deviantart, just put my username in the title or description somewhere.


End file.
